mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Wiki
1 WITH MOSSIMOVIES SINCE 2010- ♦ This wiki reveals information regarding plots and characters. Read at own risk. '♦ Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now the #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the group which includes various video information, events and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Recent News 'Lauchy McCaul'' '''to spring onto the scene in 2012' (December 20, 2011) "Overnight, Richoguy13 confirmed he'd be soon playing a new character in a series following the misadventures of a young boy. He has also stated that the first MossiMovie in the series may not debut until early January due to holiday plans, and the "overload of videos centred on him". Richoguy13 has also stated that the character will be slightly more cheeky than his previous characters and that he'll certainly make some people feel uncomfortable. MossiMovies have just recently finished celebrating their 50th release, which was also directed by Richoguy13." 'MossiMovies makes it to 50!' (December 18, 2011) "After 3 years, MossiMovies have finally made it to 50 MossiMovies. This was achieved on December 16, 2011, by the surprise release of Fareseru's Revenge, followed by the re-release of The Tassie Devil's Rejects, which stole the 50th spot. This is an outstanding achievement for the group who have struggled to make it to 50 after various video removals. It can be assumed that they have no intentions of stopping any time soon, with rumours already circulating about more Curtis and Bailey sequels to come." 'Surprise 'Richoguy13 MossiMovie' appears' (December 17, 2011) "Only hours after the release of the latest Curtis and Bailey MossiMovie, a new video has appeared depicting Richoguy13 as he's interviewed about various MossiMovies related things. He plays a parody of himself, and frankly, it's quite disturbing. There's also some additional footage that fans will enjoy to see. The sudden appearance of the movie continues the fans' suspicions that Richoguy13 wants to make it to 50 MossiMovies. (To view all news bulletins, head to the page here) Short History Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies '' is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 8 members under the names of Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, Fareseru and HIM.'' There were originally 7 members of the group, however, after being a long time friend of the group, Fareseru was inducted in 2009. The group describe themselves as'' "Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site''", ''as their main Mossi2008.jpg Wiki-background Adventure2.jpg Hawke4.jpg Desert1.jpg Dougs2.jpg Dougs1.jpg 6250 1063516681604 1636605216 206038 8319189 s.jpg Hawke5.jpg FraseXav.jpg Attackchicken.jpg FourBears.jpg Keep1.jpg Frasie.jpg Default12.jpg Mossimoviesteasertrailer.jpg ReligionQuest.jpg Randomdancingthingy.jpg Licheyrich.jpg Hugelaughs.jpg Wekeepthecamerarolling.jpg Peacefulbushwalk.jpg Swatforce2title.jpg MossiMoviesMovie2poster.jpg Default11.jpg 6250 1063515801582 1636605216 206035 1869596 s.jpg Images2.jpg MossiMovies Symbol Concept 2.jpg MossiMovies.jpg Mossi8910.jpg 6250 1063516721605 1636605216 206039 1184267 s.jpg SWAT FORCE.jpg AllMembers.jpg Optimism!.jpg Live1.jpg Loser1.jpg Official1.png TeacherRepel2.jpg MossiText2.jpg Keep4.jpg TheSmazzieDevil.png Phillip.png Optimism.jpg Shockbadger.jpg Desert Villain.png Traveller.png Desert Creature.png NewPic.png Curtis.png Bailey.png Optimist9.jpg Luther7.jpg Tassie3.png Scared1.png Alive1.png Sarge.jpg Martin12.jpg Dougs2.jpg Dougs1.jpg 6250 1063516681604 1636605216 206038 8319189 s.jpg Hawke5.jpg FraseXav.jpg Attackchicken.jpg FourBears.jpg Keep1.jpg ReligionQuest.jpg Randomdancingthingy.jpg focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of December 19th, 2011, the group have produced 50 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to infomercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group was the late 2008 release, ' The Loser Song (Another Guy) '' '. The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, the group decided to follow up on the video with various ideas in mind. MossiMembers Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances Across the 50 videos released, each MossiMember has been missing at least once from a video. This is due to complex schedules and busy occasions. Some members appear more briefly than others, which has influenced them to try and schedule more filming dates. Each MossiMember has provided a storyline for a movie'' '' and has given input towards characters and themes. Every MossiMember has edited at least one movie, however, the major editors appear to be Donut664, KountryKid, LilBadger and Richoguy13. The Team Donut664 - Is the first member and has acted, written, directed and produced. MossiQuality - Footage Archives LilBadger -''' The second member, ''who is genuine in helping out with whoever asks. MossiQuality - ''Production '''AgentPolar - The third member who's often absent, but offers ideas and help for others. MossiQuality - ''Creativity '''Richoguy13' - The fourth member who is persistent about the MossiMovies future. MossiQuality - Improvisation KountryKid - The fifth member who has provided multiple small roles and items. '' ''MossiQuality - ''Props '''Hawkey1576 - The sixth member whos also absent a lot, inspires many plots and characters. MossiQuality - Technology '''HIM '-'' ''The seventh member, who first wished to just direct, his annoyance is a recurring joke. MossiQuality - Resources '''Fareseru '- 'The eighth member who became a member in 2010, after being a long time friend and helper. MossiQuality - ''Editing The MossiMovies Universe '''MossiMembers' [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey'sCurtis and Bailey's Desert AdventureDesert Adventure, Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House (Outtake), Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fareseru's Revenge, Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WW2, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Houdini Jr'.s Movie, Hunted Trailer, Interview with a Richoguy13, Lauchy McCaul: Take a Breath!, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist (Trailer), Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random DancingRandom Dancing ThingyThingy, Spybots, Stunt Games, Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2, Trailer), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs ''' [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Lauchy McCaul, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] MossiMiscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, MossiMovies: Forever!, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, 2011 Resurgence, RichKountry, Weebly] '''MossiMaps Residence, Grampians, Perry Sand Hills, Port Elliot, Tasmania, Latest activity Category:Browse